Alien Orbiter
]]The Alien Orbiter is a main location in MDK 2. It is visited in Stage 2 and Stage 4, and is seen from afar in Stage 3 firing at the Jim Dandy. It is also seen exploding in Stage 5. BACKGROUND The Alien Orbiter appears in the beginning of Stage 2, and is assumed by the doctor to be the source of the jamming single preventing the doctor and Kurt from speaking. The doctor sends Max to go and take out the power supply on the ship and destroy the jamming single. Max is then fired at the ship in a torpedo. He slams through a glass-like wall and skids across the ground. After a moment, he kicks open the hatch, spots all the coneheads running for their lives, and opens fire, killing most of them. After this, Max makes his way through the ship, killing a variety of alien entities and hijacking their jetpack. He eventually manages to reach Sparky, and engages him in combat. While he is succesful in defeating Spark, he doesn't notice Schwang Schwing sneaking up behind him, and is ambushed. The next time the Orbiter is seen is as the doctor attempts to make his way across the outside of the Jim Dandy. The Orbiter begins firing explosive volleys at the ship with the intention of hitting the doctor, however they fail. After Kurt is rescued, he is sent back to the Orbiter to rescue Max, who has not responded. Kurt manages to stealth his way through several sections of the ship (including an impromptu dance session), and reaches Max. Schwang Schwing then arrives, and attempts to kill Kurt and take Max hostage again, but Kurt manages to free Max, and the two defeat Schwang, who flees through a portal to Swizzle Firma. While Kurt chases Schwang, Max obtains an escape pod. At the beginning of stage 5, Max is seen fleeing through space in an escape pod. In a similar situation of the beginning of stage 2, Max is dodging asteroids, but also has to dodge the ship debris flying at him from behind. DESIGN The ship is made mainly of linear corridors that don't seem to lead to anything but single rooms. As such, there is little for Kurt and Max to do, but simply follow the path. While there does seem to be other doors, most of them contain holes with question marks above them. Activating these holes by approaching them can result in the hole handing out a weapon, a healing item, or punching Max/Kurt in the chest and damaging them. The ship seems to mainly be comprised of a series of orange and blue colors, and appears to both force a jamming signal, and contain a variety of powerful on-board weapons. Coneheads, Bottrocks , Grunts, Poopsies, and Bifs are common on the ship, as are turrets and Sentry Orbs. Sparky serves as Max's boss in Stage 2, while Schwang Schwing serves as Kurt's boss in Stage 4. It is implied that Sparky was responsible for powering the jamming signal, and the damage the ship suffered from the laser used to injure Schwang was enough to blow the ship apart. Category:MDK 2 Category:Location Category:Max Stages Category:Kurt Stages